Toad's Harem: A Frog and His Flies
by Sky Albony
Summary: Toad breaks up a cat fight to add new pets to his collection. SMUT ALERT! EROTICA ALERT! Mature Audiences only! This is a commission I've written by a client. I'm currently accepting commissions of all sorts if interested.


A Frog and his Flies

Another night in Gotham, where the residents locked their doors and pulled shut their shutters for the evening. They knew night only brought the freaks out, along with the heroes that protected them. It wasn't long after the sun set, predators came out to play. Highly advertised and very valuable was the new exhibit to the Wayne Industries museum of curios, The Bastet Gem. Only one villain would be so baited as to snatch it. A badass kitty cat.

And here she was. Her first task was to disable the alarm. It took a bit of melding and rewiring but it wasn't too hard of a code cracking. The metal lock on the door clicked. The guards that had been in charge were unconscious in the shrubbery. She paused to admire her entry, only to stick to the shadows for a brief moment to figure out the router for the security cameras. She took out her dart hacker tool, loading it into the barrel and took aim. She fired, the dart latched into the rat's nest of wires and the router itself. The audible sizzle of it melting its hardwiring made it all the more satisfying. From here, she could see the gem, in a pure glass case. But she knew what to expect.

She took the whip from her belt, ready to take aim and snatch it from its pedestal. Only to be interrupted by a bat boomerang which smacked the back of her hand. Her gaze locked upon where the assault had come from, hissing.

"Batty girl…" She snarled, seeing her poised up in the metal beam rafters.  
"Hello darling, out for another cat burglary?"

Batgirl, revealed herself in her skin tight, purple suit. The gold bat symbol emblazoned on her chest shimmered in the dim lights.

Selina smirked, flicking her whip, which outstretched just far enough to snap in batgirl's face. She stumbled, nearly falling from her perch in the rafters. Catwoman cackled, erupting with laughter. "You should not have come alone, where's the bat?"

Batgirl adjusted her stance, appearing stronger and flipped her red hair. She didn't bother to answer. Bruce was off fighting the Joker again, apparently he'd been aided by a doctor to escape Arkham.

She leapt down, only to be quickly assaulted as Catwoman struck with a high leg kick. Barbara took the first few hits, deflecting and blocking as best she could.

Amidst the cat fight, someone watched from the rafters in with amusement, waiting.

Batgirl moved to deliver a round house kick to Catwoman's face, knocking her back. She slid across the polished tiles.

She took a few deep breathes to calm herself, only to have the feline queen pick herself back up, wiping the blood from her split lip.

"You did not just hit me in the face!" She shrieked, striking out with her whip. She was too slow, the whip wrapped around her wrists. Catwoman pulled it tight, causing her to be defenseless. "All over now Bat bitch." She snapped, adjusting her gloves, silver like claws popped out.

Barbara almost used the panic button on the heel of her boot, she was saved. However, her rescuer was unexpected. Catwoman flew across the room, stuck to the wall in some unknown substance, hanging by her hands. The whip around Barbara's wrists vanished, freeing her.

"What is this!?" Selina screeched in fury, squirming to get free. Even her weaponized claws had no effect. He couldn't have been older than twenty five. His face was a light green, amongst the rest of his body. He wore only a short sleeve T with rugged jeans. In the middle of winter?

He leapt down with ease, sliding down a support beam.  
"Now, now. We don't want to ruin any more of your pretty faces." His accent caught both women off guard.

"Who are you? Thank you." Barbara said, feeling relieved.  
He laughed. Another glob of slime escaped his mouth. There was no escape. The sticky sensation of it sticking to her flesh was repulsive, it possessed an atrocious stench that made her stomach churn. It oozed like syrup but was thick like molasses and seemed to even go deep into the pores of her skin. The force of it, made her stumble back and fall to the floor. She couldn't breathe.

Selina watched in horror as Batgirl's muffled screams were heard. The yellow eyed gaze of the third intruder narrowed at her. Her fingers desperately clawed at the goo, only to have her hands stuck to it. She rolled wildly on the floor before slumping, eyes wide in sheer shock.

"Pl-please, you-you're killing her." Selina cried. "I wasn't going to k-" Slime quickly latched itself onto her face too. The scent made her facial expression cringe, sticky goo sealed her mouth and nose. Some even leeched into her mouth, the foul taste was pure saltine and bitter. Just the pure gooey feeling gave her goosebumps and chills down her spine.

"It's alright, just relax…I'm not here to kill you both, it's a little game of mine." He said, drawing closer to Selina who was still conscious to listen. Barbara lay still, her red hair splayed beautifully out on the pure white tile.

His tongue slipped between his lips, doing a little lick against her cheek. His tongue slipped down her tunic, curling around her bosom and teasing her bare flesh.

He drew a weak, muffled moan from the feline queen, as the tip teased each nipple lovingly. His hands went down to her hips as he began to grind against her core with his already hardened member. He spread her legs, despite her efforts to close them. She could feel his eager heat. The only protection was their clothes. He seemed very intent on ridding her of it. She tried desperately to scream, but she was already losing herself.

"I'm here to take you as my play things. I'll make sure you'll both have a good time. Don't worry...you'll be my pets no time." Selina's eyes grew tired. His laughter was the last thing she heard until she gave into darkness.

 _His Lair…_

Barbara was the first to awaken, her head ached with a dull throb. She went to move, but her limbs were trapped in slime. Thankfully, she wasn't naked. For now. Her gaze swept around the place, quickly taking into account the place was a warehouse of some kind. Clearly the décor was built strictly for secrecy. The windows were barred and painted black. Industrial lighting hung heavily in mind numbing rows from the ceiling.

She realized her mask had been taken off. Now was really the time to call for Bruce. But she couldn't move her legs to do so. She glanced to her right, seeing Selina, still clad in her full leather suit. She listened hard, focusing on any presence in the building. She didn't see their captor in sight.

"Selina…" She hissed quietly, "Wake up!"

Catwoman lazily opened her eyes and groaned. "Wha…?" Her eyes went frantically about the room. She also attempted to move and frowned. There was a few moments of silence, she also seemed to be contemplating her options. She jerked her head in their slime bindings to look at Barbara.

"Okay…truce. We'll get out of here together and kick his ass once we're free, any ideas?"  
"Can you use your claws?"  
"Doesn't work. It's thick but too gooey to be cut.

"Hold on, let me try…" Barbara tried to move her fingers trapped in the goo. It hurt to force it to such a hefty degree, but if it meant getting out of this madman's lair, breaking a few bones would be worth it. There were side blades on the sleeves of her outfit, if she could just press the button. Pain seared in the joints of her middle finger. If she could just activate one set…

 _Ping!_ The blades sprung free, but the goo was not in solid form, sawing did no good. Barbara couldn't tell if she'd broken her finger with the effort. Maybe not. She jerked her arm wildly, trying to use the curved blades to whittle out a pocket of air. She moved about an inch. Selina tried to wriggle out as well. But after several moments of struggling, they realized they were getting nowhere.

"Are my pets done struggling?" He chimed. Both women looked up to see he was seated comfortably above them in what appeared to be a hammock made of his slime. He'd heard everything. He chuckled darkly, studying the nervous looks on their faces. "So…you want to escape do you?" He climbed out of his spot, swinging down with the quick use of his tongue. "Now my pretties, that's not very nice, after I so lovingly brought you here."  
"What do you want with us?" The feline queen demanded.

He spit slime onto her face. She visibly recoiled, her muffled voice clearly full of annoyance. The gooey slime oozed down into her cleavage, as if gently groping her.

"Easy target practice." He laughed. "I had to have some fun somewhere. I'm in between jobs at the moment." He shrugged. "So I planned to make a pit stop, only to find two sweet dolls awaiting for the taking. A much better reward in my opinion."

"Batman will find us." Barbara said.

"Batman? Who's that?"

Selina glanced over to Batgirl, giving her a not so sure look.

"Anyways you don't appear to be mutants, so I won't hold back. I have big plans for you."  
"You're going to regret it when your face is smashed in." Toad was quick to silence her too. He quirked a brow.

"You seem very assured my silent pets, of being rescued. I can assure you, you won't be saved. Not until you've been treated with the utmost quality guest service." He glanced to Selina who was struggling between consciousness and unconsciousness. Her lungs burned for oxygen, face turning a light pink from the frustrations of her struggling. He went up to her and with ease pulled off the goop. Selina gasped for air, taking in lungful after lungful breathes. Panting weakly, she took her new found freedom to spit in his face. His tongue eagerly went out and licked it up.

"Oh…I see, you'll be the first to train. Your friend can watch." He said. He quickly took her mouth with his. Selina squirmed in surprise, trying to turn her head away. He held her chin tightly, preventing her movement. His tongue invaded her mouth, in fact, delving deeper to the point of deep throating her. She arched against the wall, despite her bondage, desperate to make him stop. She didn't dare bite down, out of fear he'd choke her. Her sounds of protest appeared to turn him on as his hands moved to tear away the slime around her legs and grinded against her clothed core. She could feel the massive bulge under his jeans, eyes wide with fright. He tugged at her leather suit, his hands roaming as he pleased. She felt his hand grope her chest, eyes gazing until hers hungrily. He didn't close them, like any normal human would. She realized he wanted to capture every detail of her reactions. She shuddered as he put a hand on her hip, drawing her closer to press further against her. She could feel herself become wet from the affection.

Barbara remained calm to maintain her oxygen. Clearly he wasn't one for negotiating. She was slowly losing air. It concerned her how distracted he was. She should have kept her mouth shut in the first place. But what was done was done, she had to get his attention before she asphyxiated. She began to make noise of desperate pleas, causing Toad's attention to be distracted for just a brief moment. He dropped Selina, cocking his head as Barbara gazed at him with weak, pleading eyes. He tore the slime off her face, smirking.  
"What is it darling? Already jealous?" He cooed sweetly. Surprisingly, his teeth were a bright white.

Barbara gasped for breath, panting weakly. In his moment of distraction Selina's acrobatics finally kicked in, swinging her free leg up with just enough force to kick Toad. She caught him under the chin, leading to a serious, collapse on his part. Batgirl cursed, she hadn't expected that, she had only wanted to breathe again. He laid stunned on the ground for a few moments, trying to get back to his senses.  
"What are you thinking?" Barbara hissed at her. Different people reacted to hostage situations, Selina was asking for it. She wasn't going down without a fight. Barbara knew the best possible way out of this was being kind and negotiating. Until she had the opportunity to call Bruce, she would have to wait out his horrid schemes.

Toad let out a loud growl, rising to his feet. "Alright. I was trying to be nice but you've asked me to play dirty." He rubbed his wounded chin, his yellow eyed gaze narrowed at the feline queen, his attention once again on her. He quickly spewed slime over her face, this time covering her eyes. She shrieked. He coated more slime, onto her legs, pinning them up so her legs were bent outward and her feminine sex was perfectly exposed. His fingers tore at her leather suit, his raw strength startled Barbara. It wasn't easy to tear, let alone cut with a knife.

"Bat bitch wh-what's he doing!?" Selina cried, blinded by the still oozing hot goop stuck to her flesh.

"You want to fight…I'll give you a good fight, let's see how long you can handle me before you succumb to your own desires." He whispered haughtily in her ear. He ripped off the black, lacey thong she wore. He laughed, taking it and tying it around his forearm like a prized present. He kneeled only to drive his tongue deep inside her tight slit. She cried out in shock, arching her hips. He continued to thread his mouth muscle deep inside. Her tongue lolled out as his delved so deep it tickled her cervix. The entire length of his tongue slowly pushed inside, causing her insides to feel full and bloated. "M-make it stop." She whined. He let go a muffled chuckle, very gently, pushing inside her deepest regions, the place no man but him could reach.

Selina screamed in pleasure as the tip of his tongue eased inside her cervix, curling, tasting and thrusting. Every movement he made inside her was infinitely more sensitive than any love making she'd ever experienced. She would arch further towards his eager mouth, pleasure sparking across her skin and all over her body. Within an instant, he retracted his tongue back, four feet of his twenty five. "…G-give it back…please…I want more."

He had no intention of killing her, though that certainly would have been a fun way to kill someone. He saved that idea for later. "More you say? Well if since you asked nicely." In only a second, he'd put all four feet back inside, filling her to the brim, causing her to instantly climax. Selina's eyes rolled into the back of her head, although this was hidden as she couldn't see. Her body spasmed hard, tongue out and panting in pure, raw ecstasy. Her juices coated his tongue and leaked from her pussy at an unfathomable rate. He pulled away, only to slurp at her honeypot. He licked his lips. Selina slumped, weakly as she enjoyed the remnants of her orgasm, still twitching.

Barbara stared in disbelief, as the fighter in Selina had perished in a few short minutes with a mind blowing poon job. "How did you do that…?" She whispered,  
"You mean break her with pleasure? I'm just that good…along with the help of my precious psycho active aphrodisiac. Isn't it a beautiful gift? I can manipulate all sorts of things in the body, it's a gift that comes with this ugly mug of mine." He said with a smirk in his voice, pulling away from Selina. "She's had her fun, now it's your turn. Her mind is complacent enough now, but you seem to have less fight, I'll keep my toxins to a lesser amount if you'd like."

She swallowed hard as he moved to her. "I'm going to train you differently." More slime covered her face. She didn't even have time to breathe again. "You'll be the one who gets slimed. I'll make you love the feeling you won't be able to live without it on your flesh." He gave her a crooked grin. That wretched scent churned her stomach, the goo oozed down her costume. She remained calm. "Ah, I see, you're trying to be clever. Well I won't make it easy on you." He split open the fabric, right down the front, ripping the bat emblem in two. His lengthy tongue easily curled around both her breasts and squeezed. In between her legs began a scorching hot fire that began to rage. She unwillingly arched forward, teasing her nipples with his tongue. "Are you pleased?" He said around his tongue. His hand went around her throat, "I want you to scream for me…do it." He applied light pressure. She made a muffled sound of pleasure as his tongue squeezed tighter around her breasts.  
"Better…but I want more, I'm keeping it on until you really have a reason to scream." His speech was partially garbled as he continued to squeeze her cleavage with his tongue. Seems he had another great talent.

He unzipped his jeans, he wore no underwear. His thick rod pulsed, a shocking eight inches. He tore the rest of her uniform off, taking her panties as well. He tore them and tied it around his wrist. Now there were two kinky bracelets. The Bat Heroine flinched as he teased her entrance with his tip. She belonged to Bruce, not this sick freak. Her quick protests were muffled by the gooey mask. His tongue retreated only to coat nearly every inch of bare flesh with slime, except for the one place he was aiming for. It was a sticky, gooey sensation with a musky, sour smell. The aroma from her mask was making her vision blurry-or was that the lack of oxygen? He thrusted inside, making her scream, the noise only a weak muffled cry. She'd lost her cool, therefore her lungs burned for air, her face turning red. The pain made her cringe only for a moment as his hands groped her breasts, fiery sensations licked where he touched, causing her to calm. One hand came to grip the mask and pry it off her face. She gasped for breath, only to have his tongue invade her mouth. His taste was deplorable, a bitter sour taste that made her cringe inwardly. Her tension caused her to tighten around him. His thick member was wildly thrusting inside her. She could feel her wetness drip down her thighs from his toxic touch.

His fierce kisses were making her head spin as he continually thrusted. He pulled away, that crooked grin back on his mug. She gave him a nasty glare, causing his tongue to quickly caress her cleavage once more, squeezing within the goo. Pleasure ran up her spine as it felt as if she were being milked. She swallowed hard, unable to hold back her moans. He rammed her harder with each thrust, her insides reeling from each movement. It was enough to make her go dizzy from all the sensations. "Aha~ Please…stop…" She begged. He quirked a brow and gazed up at her as if to ponder her plea. He aptly responded her with a faceful of slime.

He laughed, continuing to pound her pussy. "Your hilarious, begging isn't going to save you. I have a present for you." Every time the gooey substance pressed onto her face, she realized he'd drug her with more aphrodisiac. It was a clever trick, a reward for taking unpleasantness. He was thrusting so hard, her inner muscles twitched to try to slow him or at least keep him inside. She began to move her hips upon his, though the slime around her whole body did a great job of keeping her still. She was eager to feel his thickness in every thrust. Her muffled moans made him grin with pride. He managed to pick up the pace, every half second pushing and every other pulling out. The more pleasure he gave her, the more oxygen she used, the more slime that he covered her in. It was a brutal cycle he continued for at least a full hour before she was fully used to getting wet for being unable to breathe. She felt so sensitive and exhausted but she didn't care as long as he kept giving her his dick.

Her slick folds happily invited him in as he thrusted a few more times and rewarded her with a full, hot load of spunk. He groaned, his tongue slipping between them to tease the little pleasure nub. She screamed out her pleasure, climaxing as he flooded her insides with his seed. He gushed what felt like minutes to her. She could feel the sheer amount stretched her insides. He waited several moments till his rod finally stopped spewing cum into her. He suddenly pulled out, eliciting a whimper from her. He laughed. "Don't worry, you'll love the finale." He cooed softly, pressing his mouth to her slit and shot slime inside. She was so heavily sensitive, the sensation brought forth another orgasm to her tired frame.

"This way, it won't leak out. Doesn't it feel good? Feels like I'm still inside you?" He said, watching her expression.

The gooey slime allowed her insides to continually milk the slime which almost like his thick dick was still throbbing inside her, forcing his seed deeper inside her body. She nodded wearily, eyes still fluttering from ecstasy.

After he'd finished sealing her up, he pried Selina off the wall, he let her remain blind. He laid her back upon a mattress he'd set up earlier…  
Selina had hung there the whole time and felt left out. She had heard everything he'd said to Bat Bitch and it drove her crazy that she didn't get to enjoy the same. "I-I want it too…please take me too." She begged, her body still frenzied with his drug.  
"Oh? You mean this?" He prodded her slit, which was still slick with his juices and Batgirl's feminine ones. She moaned in pleasure. "Alright, since you've been so eager, I suppose I can give you the same treatment, you've suffered through your punishment." Selina made a crude expression. The dirty bastard had done that on purpose! Left her to hang in want! She pouted. "I'll be good." More slime dripped from his mouth, she knew it as she felt the sticky sensation ooze onto her breasts and squeezed them tightly together as it turned into a tight gooey mold. He left her briefly, as she could no longer feel his body heat. "Wait…come back." He slid her across the mattress for a moment.  
"I have to occupy her time somehow." He said. Selina felt extra weight, unsure of his plan.

Barbara's mind was still clouded with pleasure as he laid her back on the mattress. What now? What could possibly be more pleasurable than what he'd given her? He spewed slime onto his hand, smearing it over her eyes. "W-wait what's going on?" He moved her and sat his crotch on her face, his balls grinding against her face. The powerful musky odor nearly made her cum on the spot. She began to run her tongue along his balls and the base of his dick. It made her wet, but nothing could leak out, his hot spunk still trapped inside. It still felt as if he'd stuffed her full of cock. He was smothering her in an entirely different way and she loved it.

He groaned loudly, "Ah yessss, that's perfect, my sweet." She suckled on one then the other in eagerness, air humping.

Selina wasn't sure what was happening. She still couldn't see but she quickly felt the prodding of his cock, making her whimper. "Oh yes, please take me, I want it so badly." She arched her hips upwards, making his cock slick with her wetness.  
"Hehe, you asked for it, you're more than ready." He thrusted deep inside her, bottoming out within her instantly. An excited cry escaped Selina's lips. He pounded her relentlessly. Her moaning was endless, finally moving onto his thick member was exquisite. Her hand went out to grab hold of his hip and pull him towards her.

Instead he slimed her face, silencing her so he could revel in the joy of her muffled moans and cries of pleasure. He'd get them both addicted to his cock and toxin. More dolls to add to his collection…

His tongue moved to tear the slime off her face once her face turned red from lack of oxygen. With a quick gasp, he again threaded his tongue into her mouth and down her throat. It felt like silky heaven, as if she were trying to keep him there this time. She bobbed her head up and down eagerly like a crazy blowjob. She loved the sensation and his taste now, savoring it. Selina could feel him picking up the pace, thrusting harder and harder. He slimed more of her body, causing her to purr. She also felt a tongue teasing the base of the cock that was currently pounding her. It clearly wasn't his but she didn't care. She felt him tense suddenly, his grip on her hips tightened. "Ah! Fill me up, I want it so much, it feels so empty! Please!" She begged, "I need it!" Another load of cum erupted into his second pet, causing her to also orgasm. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she quivered in sheer pleasure. Panting, she slumped against the mattress. He didn't move, waiting to finish his full climax.

He pulled out, only to seal her pussy up with his slime. He climbed off of Batgirl's face, enjoying the sight of the two vulnerable women bloated with his cum. He grinned before pulling them together and sliming the both of them so they moaned in pleasure from the simple feeling of it. He laughed. "Such naughty pets…don't worry…I'll take care of you from now on." He settled himself in between them. Unable to stick to his own slime, it gave him a water bed like feel, pulling the women close as he snuggled between the two beautiful sets of breasts and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
